Mou Jiki ni Yuudachi ga Kuru
by Vanya-Matryoshka
Summary: Birthday fic for Itachi. Gomen telat.. Penuh kegajean. Harap maklum, saiia ngga bisa bikin fic yang mendayu-dayu seperti ini..


Aku memandang jalan raya dengan tatapan kosong. Tak kuhiraukan tetes-tetes air hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi. Tak ada setitikpun keinginanku untuk bangkit dan beranjak pergi dari kursi taman yang sudah kududuki dari tadi.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap langit. Merasakan air hujan yang menghantam wajahku. Entah kenapa aku sangat suka sekali hujan. Menenangkan. Nyaman. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya hangat. Rasanya _dia_ ada disini.

Tapi bukan hanya karena itu aku menyukai hujan. Karena air hujan membasahi wajahku, maka orang-orang tak akan tau kalau aku..

_Menangis.._

* * *

_**Naruto©Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**-x-**_

_**Mou jiki ni yuudachi ga kuru©gXro-G66**_

_**-x-**_

_**Tribute to Uchiha Itachi**_

_**-x-**_

_**With **_**UCHIHA SASUKE **_**as main chara**_

_**-x-**_

_'aaaaaaaa...' _**means flashback**

**_

* * *

_**

**SASUKE'S P.O.V**

Hujan sudah berhenti. Aku segera beranjak pergi dari bangku taman itu. Tak kupedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang memperhatikanku. 2 tahun aku tinggal di Konoha. Tak cukupkah rentang waktu selama itu untuk menyadari kehadiranku?

Kulihat dari kejauhan, rumahku sudah mulai kelihatan. Rumahku. Rumah_nya._

**~oOo~**

"Haah.." aku merebahkan tubuhku ke sofa di kamar. Entah kenapa, dari tadi perasaanku tidak enak. Aneh. Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?

TING..TONG..

Bel pintu rumahku berbunyi. Tumben ada yang datang mengunjungiku. Sebenarnya aku sedang tidak berminat menerima tamu, tapi.. biarlah.

TING.. TONG.. TING.. TONG.. TING.. TONG.

"Yaaa.." jawabku malas-malasan.

Ckrek.

"Hoi! Sasuke!!" ah.. ternyata si baka-dobe Naruto.

"Ah, ada keperluan apa Anda datang mengunjungiku, Hokage-sama?" sindirku. Naruto memang jadi Hokage dan dia membawaku kembali ke Konoha.

"Aah.. Jangan terlalu formal begitu, Sasuke.." katanya. Samar-samar terlihat semburat merah di kulit coklatnya itu. Heei.. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau barusan kusindir?!

**END OF SASUKE'S P.O.V**

**~oOo~**

"Waaah.. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini.." kata Naruto.

"Hn.. Benar juga.. kapan terakhir kali?"

"Dulu.. Mungkin 5 tahun lalu? Saat masih ada team 7.." jawabnya.

"Hn.. Lalu ada apa kamu datang kesini, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"TEME!! Aku ini Hokage!!! Sopanlah sedikit!" seru Naruto.

"Huh.. Kurasa kalau denganmu tidak perlu sopan, dobe.." jawab Sasuke santai. "Aku akan terus memanggilmu dobe, karena kau memang dobe dan ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang dobe. Ingat-ingat hal itu, dobe.." lanjut Sasuke.

"Da..Dasaaar!! TEMEEEE!!!" teriak Naruto. Wajahnya merah karena marah.

"Hahahaha.. Aku bercanda do—" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat Naruto yang akan segera meledak lagi. "..Naruto.." ralat Sasuke akhirnya.

Sejenak, keheningan melingkupi kami. "..Sasuke.." panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Kau.. Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh? Aku baik-baik saja kok.. Memang kenapa?" jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak.. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, teme!!" kata Naruto pamit.

"Hn.. Iya. Hati-hati dijalan, dobe.."

**~oOo~**

Tes. Tes. Tes. Hujan kembali turun. Sasuke duduk didepan jendela memandangi tetesan air hujan itu.

_"Anikiii!!!!" seru Sasuke kecil._

_"Hn? Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi._

_"Ayo kita maiiin!!!" Sasuke menarik tangan kakaknya._

_"Sasuke-kun.. Jangan.. Itachi kan baru pulang.." kata Mikoto. "Bagaimana tadi disekolah, Itachi?" tanyanya._

_"Baik.. Seperti biasa.." jawab Itachi. Sementara Sasuke terus menarik-narik tangan kakaknya. "Anikii.. Ayo maiin.. Sebentar saja.." rengek Sasuke._

_"…Baiklaaah.. tapi nanti dulu ya.. Aniki makan dulu.." jawab Itachi sambil mengelus kepala Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke langsung melonjak kegirangan._

"…." Sasuke mengambil sebuah foto yang disimpannya selama bertahun-tahun. Tersimpan dan terbingkai rapi. Tak pernah dibiarkannya ada seorangpun yang menyentuhnya. Perlahan dia mengelus gambar difoto itu.

"..Aniki.."

_"Hei, Sasuke.." panggil Itachi. Mereka berdua sedang duduk diteras menghadap kearah lapangan dalam rumah mereka. Hujan turun tidak membuat mereka untuk pergi dari tempat itu, kembali kedalam rumah sekedar menghangatkan tubuh._

_"Apa?"_

_"Kau suka hujan?" tanya Itachi._

_Sasuke diam sebentar. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Tidak suka."_

_"Hn? Kenapa?" tanya Itachi penasaran._

_"Soalnya mengerikan.. Apalagi kalau disertai angin dan badai.. terutama petir.. Menakutkan.." kata Sasuke._

_"Hmmh.." Itachi menahan tawanya. "Aniki kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Sasuke._

_"Hmmh.. Ahahahaha.. Ti..Tidak.. Ahahaha.." tawa Itachi lepas juga akhirnya._

_"Aniki? Apa yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti._

_"Hahaha.. Kamu, Sasuke.. Hahaha.." jawab Itachi. "Kalau kamu takut petir, kamu tidak akan bisa menguasai jurus hebat klan Uchiha lho.." lanjutnya._

_"Eeeh??!! Kalau begitu, aku suka petir!!" kata Sasuke. Tiba-tiba.._

_JDAAAARRRR!!!!_

_Petir menyambar dengan sangat keras sekali. Sasuke langsung memeluk kakaknya. Tubuhnya gemetaran._

_"Hmhh.. Hahaha.. Sasuke.. Dasar.." Itachi membalas pelukan Sasuke._

_"Aniki.. Aniki suka hujan?" tanya Sasuke melepas pelukan kakaknya._

_"Suka sekali.." jawab Itachi. "Terutama hujan badai seperti ini.."_

_"Kenapa??" tanya Sasuke lagi._

_"..Karena Sasuke tidak suka," jawab Itachi setelah berpikir sebentar._

_"Eh? Kenapa aku?"_

_"Karena.." Itachi kembali memeluk adiknya. "Kalau Sasuke tidak suka petir, berarti Aniki harus melindungi Sasuke dari petir itu.."_

_"Kalau Sasuke tidak suka petir, berarti Aniki punya hal untuk dilindungi.. Karena Aniki sayang Sasuke.." kata Itachi memandang adiknya._

_"…Kalau begitu.. Aku suka hujan!!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba._

_"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Itachi._

_"Karena kalau hujan berpetir seperti ini, Aniki pasti akan melindungiku!! Kalau hujan berpetir seperti ini, Aniki akan memelukku!! Pelukan Aniki, hangat.." kata Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum kecil._

_"Aniki.. Aniki akan selalu melindungiku kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap mata kakaknya._

_"Selalu.."_

_"Pasti?"_

_"Pasti.."_

_Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban kakaknya. "Aku juga.._

_..Akan selalu melindungi Aniki.."_

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Sasuke. Dilihatnya jam dinding dikamarnya. 00.08.

'Hari ini..'

**~oOo~**

Bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, hujan adalah hal yang paling disukai dan yang paling dibencinya. Disaat hujan ia mendengar janji dari orang yang paling disayanginya, dan disaat hujan pulalah dia membunuh orang yang paling disayanginya..

"Aniki.."

Hari ini, tanggal 9 Juni.

Peringatan hari Ulang Tahun, dan hari Kematian Uchiha Itachi.

Kita semua beranggapan bahwa Itachi adalah sesosok makhluk kejam yang tega menghabisi semua anggota klan-nya. Tapi kita semua dikejutkan dengan pengakuan Tobi tentang kejadian asli dari pembantaian itu.

**UCHIHA ITACHI**, adalah seseorang yang paling baik dalam manga Naruto.

**UCHIHA ITACHI**, adalah seseorang yang paling menghargai arti persaudaraan. Dia menganggap Sasuke sebagai saudaranya **JAUH MELEBIHI **Uzumaki Naruto.

**UCHIHA ITACHI**, seorang kakak yang mampu menghabisi seluruh anggota keluarganya, tapi tak bisa menghabisi adik kandungnya sendiri dikarenakan rasa **CINTA** pada adiknya.

**UCHIHA ITACHI**, anggota klan Uchiha yang paling jenius. Setelah Uchiha Madara.

**UCHIHA ITACHI**, seorang **PAHLAWAN **bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya, bukan **ITACHI **yang jahat. Dan juga bukan** SASUKE **yang jahat. Sasuke ditipu Itachi demi kebaikannya sendiri. Itachi dipaksa Madara untuk menghabisi klan-nya. Demi kepentingan** MADARA.**

.

.

.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou.. Aniki.."_

* * *

END!! END!! Huah.. Gila.. gomen da ze, telat 3 hari.. Jahaha.. Soalnya leptop dipake ama kakak saiia terus sih.. -digetok, Aniki : ELU YANG MAIN TERUS, DUDULZZ!!-

Haduuuh.. Oh iyaa.. Nih fic bukan cuma buat Itachi aja loooh.. Inih fic juga saiia bikin khusus buat Aniki saiia, ntar kalo dia udah is det gw bacain fanfic ini! HYAHAHA!! Berterima kasihlah padaku, aniki!! -dibacok aniki- Jhahaha..

RnR!! Review pretty pleaseee?? Ngga usah dibaca tapi di ripiu juga gapapa kok.. KHU KHU.. -dihajar senpai-tachi-


End file.
